The Prelude of Kitty Bennet
by tinkerbell1996
Summary: Kitty is invited to stay with her Aunt and Uncle Philips at their estate Arley Hall. There she meets a dashing naval captain by the name Wentworth (please don't imagine Persuasion's Wentworth. I just like the name). It also uses aspects of the Sanditon tv show but I promise a happy ending. Alternate prelude to P&P. Please R&R!


**Chapter 1**:

Everyone gathered around the fireplace at Longbourne Manor. Elizabeth sat with her mother who strangely silent the whole day. They had recently returned from the funeral of Mr. Bennet who passed two days ago after having a heart episode in his library. After the letters were sent to relatives, Mr. Gardiner and his wife arrived from their estate, with their three children. Mr. Philips and his wife, who until recently resided in Meryton arrived the day of the funeral. All the relatives were gathered for the reading of the final will and testament.

"We shall begin," said Mr. Philips who had a desk set up for him. Until recently he was an attorney at Meryton but he had inherited an estate from a distant uncle. This removed him and Mrs. Philips to Lincolnshire. Despite the change in profession Mr. Bennet never changed who was to undertake the execution of his will hence the responsibility fell to his brother in law. Mr. Philips cleared his throat and just before he could start the front door was opened. They heard profusions from a man who seemed extremely winded. He was escorted into the room by Mr. Hill.

" ," announced Hill. Mrs. Philips and the two youngest Bennet girls gasped.

"It is such a pity that we are not seeing each other under better circumstances," he exclaimed. He knelt at Mrs. Bennet's feet and took her hand. "My lady I offer my sincere condolences. I can understand that you feel burdened by the death of your husband and your imminent removal from this house. But know that you can look to me as a friend in your time of need." Mrs. Bennet said nothing. She simply glanced at the man before her and turned away.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Collins," said Elizabeth and took her mother's hand out of his grip. "You must excuse my mother. She is charged with grief."

"Of course, I understand my lady," said Mr. Collins and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Mr. Philips please continue." The former attorney glared at the uninvited guest. He retook the papers in his hand and began to read.

"I Thomas Bennet at the time of my death leave all my possessions not tied to the estate to be sold at auction and the resulting money to be distributed amongst my daughters. The money of my wife's settlement will be placed in a trust and the interest shall be paid out to my wife. I name my brother in laws Edward Gardiner and Arthur Philip as the trustees. Upon my wife's passing the money will be equally distributed amongst my daughters."

"It is what we were expecting I suppose," said Mr. Gardiner. He turned to Mr. Collins. "Mr. Collins, if you would be kind enough to allow my sisters and nieces to stay here until the auction is complete, I should be grateful. Once that is accomplished, I will have them moved to my estate."

"Of course," exclaimed Mr. Collins with barely hidden glee. "I am not a heartless man to turn out a family during their bereavement."

"Don't presume," said a voice. Everyone turned to the source. Mrs. Bennet stood and removed her veil. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, but they were also filled to the brim with anger. "Do not presume yourself master of this estate."

"Fanny, you need to lie down," said Madeline. "Elizabeth take your mother upstairs."

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," asserted Mrs. Bennet. She turned to Mr. Collins. "You only become master of this estate if Mr. Bennet has no male heirs. While it is true that my husband does not at the moment have any sons, he may very well do so in the future." Everyone stared at her in a stunned silence.

"Fanny what are you saying?" asked her brother. "You're delirious. Madeline's right, you need to rest."

"I am not delusional!" she thundered. "I am with child!"

"What?" exclaimed Mr. Collins.

"You heard me correctly Mr. Collins," said Mrs. Bennet. "I am with child. Three months along and if the child born is a boy then the estate belongs to him."

"This is preposterous!" Mr. Collins was so angry he was spitting. "This is clearly some trick to stall me from inheriting the estate!"

"How dare you!" Mr. Gardiner fumed.

"Mama," it was Jane this time. She took her mother's hands in hers. "Why did you not say anything before?"

"Because I didn't know if I would be able to keep it," explained Mrs. Bennet. "I've lost three babies since Lydia was born. I didn't want anyone to know and be hurt if it all came to nothing."

"Did papa know?" asked Elizabeth. She felt like crying.

"Yes," said Mrs. Bennet who was in tears. "He knew. He's always known, sometimes before me. We were supposed to make the announcement that day at dinner." Elizabeth felt the pain of losing her father all over again. Over these two days the grief was all she could feel. She'd forgotten his love and the comfort he was to everyone.

"I for one don't believe it!" exclaimed Collins. Mrs. Bennet shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Summon Dr. Johnson. I had him confirm for me a month ago."

"I think that is best," declared Mr. Philips. "What do you say Edward?" Mr. Gardiner nodded his acquiescence. "Jane, Lizzy take your mother upstairs to rest. We will speak to , and try to understand what is happening."

The physician was summoned, and he arrived, dressed in mourning as well. He had been a close personal friend of Mr. Bennet.

"Thank you for joining us Dr. Johnson," greeted Mr. Gardiner. He shook the doctor's hand and urged him into a seat. Mr. Collins and Mr. Philips were also present for the doctor's testimony.

"I can understand your apprehension," said Dr. Johnson. "There is a very much being held in the balance of Mrs. Bennet's pregnancy."

"So, my sister is indeed with child," questioned Mr. Gardiner. The doctor nodded.

"Indeed sir. I came here last month to confirm it. She did not think it necessary as she had miscarried the previous three times. She was convinced this one would be the same. But Mr. Bennet insisted that his wife's health be monitored."

"And what is your prognosis sir? Will Fanny be able to carry this child to term?"

"I cannot say. Lydia's birth was particularly difficult. I believe Mrs. Bennet was weakened and could no longer keep her pregnancies. But she usually lost them before the first trimester. She's never kept them this long since Lydia. I'd say the chances of her carrying to term are about half."

"But even if she does," interjected Philips, "there is no guarantee that it would be a boy."

"No," Dr. Johnson agreed. "But there is every possibility."

"Well Philips?" asked Mr. Gardiner. "You're the law expert. What do you suggest we do?" Mr. Philips thought about it for a moment. He sighed.

"I think it best to keep Fanny here," said Mr. Philips. Mr. Collins opened his mouth to interject but Mr. Philips held up a hand to silence him.

"Mr. Collins my sister in law is in a delicate condition. I would not have her moved and lose this child. The entail states that Mr. Bennet's closest male relation shall inherit. Until that baby is born and proves to be a girl, we must assume the baby is the rightful heir. I will write to a few of my previous colleagues about the matter, but I doubt I will hear any different." Mr. Collins it seemed had no choice.

"Well I won't be leaving Meryton. I will be staying with my mother and father in law until the child is born lest, there be any deceptions!"

"Now see here!" yelled Dr. Johnson. "I can understand your frustration but there is no reason to suspect a woman in mourning for her husband!"

"Mr. Collins please remove yourself from this house!" ordered Mr. Gardiner. "You are only welcomed back if the child born is a girl." Mr. Collins stormed out in an outrage. Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Philips bid the doctor goodbye and made their way upstairs. Everyone was gathered in Mrs. Bennet's chambers.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Bennet who lay in bed surrounded by her youngest daughters.

"Mr. Collins is going to be staying at Lucas Lodge until the baby is born. He has been ordered from this house unless the baby is a girl," her brother explained.

"I'm not going to carry this baby to term," said Mrs. Bennet through her tears.

"Mama don't say that!" consoled Elizabeth. "You've lost the others so quickly and this one is still here. We have reason for hope. And we're going to love this baby regardless of whether it's a boy or girl."

"Fanny you don't have to worry. The girls and you will always have a place with us," said Mr. Philips. "I was going to leave Elizabeth my estate anyway." Everyone turned to the attorney.

"What are you saying?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"I've discussed it with Agnes. I have no children and you are all the family I have. Where else would it go?"

"But surely Jane should inherit," said Elizabeth. "She is the eldest!"  
"No Lizzy. Uncle Philips is right. You are the one to do this," Jane agreed. "You're the most sensible and you've helped papa run Lougbourne for years."

"Whoever it is, your place in the world is secure Fanny," said Mr. Philips. "I will be staying here with Phyllis until harvest season then Edward and Madeline will come and stay until the birth." Mr. Gardiner took his sister's hand.

"Everything will be alright Fanny. All you have to do is be calm and healthy so that you can present me with a new niece or nephew."

The Gardiners left at the end of the week. Before their departure Charlotte arrived to apologize for her husband's behavior, and to wish Mrs. Bennet congratulations. Of course no one held a grudge against Charlotte for her husband's actions. She was welcome back to Longbourne at any time.

Mrs. Bennet lived in fear of losing the baby. She was convinced it would be the next day or the day after that, but two more months went by with no news of a miscarriage. She could even see a small bump on her stomach. It terrified her not having Mr. Bennet. No matter how he teased her he'd always been supportive during all her confinements. She knew she could depend on him. Not only that but she was considerably younger when she gave birth to her four daughters. Now she was 41 and did not expect to make it through the delivery. She never told her girls, because she didn't want to worry them. But Dr. Johnson assured her there was no reason to be scared on that front. She'd delivered four girls without ever having that problem and he saw no reason why it should come to pass now.

"You're of healthy stock Mrs. Bennet. When this baby comes everything will be as right as rain." She couldn't allow herself to believe that. And what's more she couldn't stand her children moping about. Everyone was in dire spirits. Lizzy tried her best to cheer everyone up, but no one was taking her bait.

"Agnes," said Francine to her sister as she sat by her bed reading.

"Yes Fanny?"

"When you leave could you take Kitty with you?"

"To Meryton? Of course."

"No. Not to Meryton. To Arley Hall." Her sister looked at her with apprehension.

"Fanny why?"

"Because I think it would do her some good. Having Kitty and Lydia both go would be too much for you. And I need Lizzy and Jane." Mrs. Philips sighed.

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to Mr. Philips. I doubt he will object." She said and closed her book. "Maybe we'll find her a husband."

"She's only seventeen. She doesn't need a husband yet. Especially not with two unmarried older sisters."

"Lizzy won't be single for long. With her inheriting the estate she will be considered a good catch."

"I know my Lizzy she won't marry until all her other sisters are. Maybe if the baby is a boy but I doubt it."

"If I remember correctly you wanted to join a nunnery. That is until Mr. Bennet came along." Mrs. Bennet smiled fondly thinking about her husband. When she said yes to his marriage proposal, she thought they would grow old together. But he left her at the age of 49. She'd found him on the library floor clutching his heart. Now all the hopes of keeping the estate lied with the child inside her.

The next morning Kitty was told about her invitation. A part of her was excited but another part felt guilt for not being with her mother. Mrs. Bennet assured Kitty it was her idea and that she had her blessing. Two months later when the Gardiners arrived with their brood of four the remaining Bennet sisters helped Kitty pack her bags.

"You are going to have such a grand time!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Its not as if I'm going to London or Bath," said Kitty. "Its another small estate in another part of the country."

"Don't be a spoil sport Kitty. You're going to go to new places and meet new people! That's more than we're going to be able to do."

"I'm sure Aunt and Uncle Gardiner will take you to London after the baby is born."

"What good would it do? I'm not yet out and I doubt Mama will let me come out with Jane and Lizzy unmarried."

"I'm not out either. I will be going to balls but will dance with no one but Uncle Philips."

"But what if you meet a dashing military officer or a handsome naval captain. Imagine how romantic that would be!" Kitty scoffed.

"This isn't a novel Lydia. Things like that don't happen in real life," said Lizzy. "Now I think it best if we all go downstairs." The carriage was waiting outside. Kitty said goodbye to her sisters and her mother.

"I want you to have a good time and not feel guilty about it," said Mrs. Bennet. "Write often alright?" Kitty nodded.

"I'll be back to meet my new brother or sister." Mrs. Bennet smiled and kissed her daughter goodbye. Kitty waved to her sisters through the window and watched as Longbourne receded from her view.

"Don't worry darling. We'll be back in time for the baby to be born." Kitty smiled at her aunt's reassurance, but it was not necessary. Kitty was more excited than sad. It was a new adventure; one she didn't think she'd have for years. And now that it was here, Kitty couldn't wait for it to begin.

**Author's Note:** Hello. I am writing again after a long time. I have finally found a story I feel is worth telling. So full disclosure, I've seen the new sanditon tv show on ITV and have decided to use aspects of it to tell my story. I absolutely hated the ending and thought about writing something happier for it. But then I decided I couldn't get a grasp on Sidney and Charlotte's characters. So I've decided to take a character from a classic Austen story and give her a different journey using the Sanditon storyline. I've always thought Kitty's story would have made a good sequel to Pride and Prejudice but now I've decided to give her a prequel. There won't be any Darcy/Elizabeth and I apologize. I hope you all enjoy the story and please let me know if you have any ideas in the direction I should go. Also I've made a few changes to the characters. Mrs. Bennet, her sister Mrs. Philips and Lydia are sensible. Mr. Philips was an attorney but is now a gentleman with a small estate. Mr. Gardiner and Mrs. Bennet's family were in trade but they have sold their businesses and purchased estates. Mr. Gardiner is now a very wealthy man. Also there is no Mary in the story because I don't think she adds much to my story. And as always any review would be appreciated!


End file.
